I'll Never Leave You
by XxAngelWingsXx123
Summary: Rose has to hide out from the rawfians after a shootout. the thing is she has to hideout with a total jerk. Can she take the pressure or will all her barriers be broken? John Cena/Rose Randy/Silvia
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the street cautiously. My blond hair in a ponytail. I wore a pink tank top with blue jeans. I was heading to the mall. My aunt said I needed to do something positive instead of beefing. I couldn't help it. I hate the Rawfians. As I hate hell…. All rawfians are thee.

"Ey, yo, Rose", I heard someone call my name.

I turned and saw my home girl Silvia. I smiled.

"What's sup, I said.

We did our handshake.

"Where you headin", she asked.

"To the mall", I rolled my eyes, "aunt said I need to do some good with my life."

"Well how 'bout we do that by buying some new shoes, Silvia said, "cuz these Jordans I'm rockin ain't shit."

I laughed as we started walking towards the mall.

We walked a short distance, before Silvia held out her hand, stopping me.

"What", I asked.

She pointed forward. I followed her finger and saw them. Test and Stacy, two of the Rawfians. My blood boiled. It felt as if steam was coming from my head. As we started to again, they noticed us and smirked. Test put an arm around Stacy and they walked in, us behind them.

We entered the mall and saw metal detectors in front. Test and Stacy went through. Silvia stopped me again.

"What now", I asked obviously annoyed.

"What the hell do you think", she spat.

I rolled my eyes knowing she had a gun.

"Why the fuck you bring that for", I whispered angrily, trying not to let the security guard who was standing by the metal detectors hear us.

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, you know the rawfians will try anything, how you think Maxine got toe-tagged", she muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Well what we gon' do know", I asked.

"Distract the security guard", she whispered in my ear.

I rolled my eyes, lazily walking over to the security guard. I put on a fake smile and tapped on his shoulder.

"Um, do you know where the restroom is", I asked sweetly.

He turned around. "it's over there on level 1 by Claire's", he replied.

I scrunched my eyebrows. "Could you show me where that is", I asked.

He hesitated at first, but eventually nodded and we headed down to the other side of the mall where the bathroom was.

"Thank you", I said before entering the ladies bathroom.

I waited about 4-5 minutes before coming. When I came out I saw Silvia leaning against the wall.

"Damn, what took you so long", she said getting up from the wall.

I simply rolled my eyes, walking past her heading to shoe plus.

"Goodness, what's with the bitch act", I heard her say behind me, trying to catch up.

I entered payless and started looking for some Converse. Looking down in pity at my 12 year old dirty ones.

I saw some knee-high green ones. I smiled and grabbed them, then went to go pay for them. Before I got there, I saw Stacy. She had just purchased some nikes. She stopped and held and held up her gang's sign, sending me a glare. I held up my gang's sign and sent her a death glare. She scowled at me and exited the store.

I went to the front counter to pay for my converse.

"$47.00", the counter lady smiled.

I didn't return it, and instead pulled out a gigantic roll of cash.

I pulled out two 100s and gave them to her.

"Keep the change", I said taking the converse and walking out the store.

Once I got out I saw Silvia running over to me with a snow cone. I leaned in and licked some of it off.

"Hey!", she said taking it away from my mouth.

I smirked. "Its what you get."

She pouted. I rolled my eyes as we started heading for the exit doors.

As we walked, I felt a hard bump on my left shoulder.

I looked and saw Stacy. "Oops", she said, "didn't see ya there." They started walking towards the exit.

My blood boiled.

"Really, cause I sure saw your dad last night", I yelled at them.

Silvia started laughing, choking on her snow cone.

They stopped and turned around, and came back to us.

"What did you say", she said getting up in my face. Our noses touching.

"I don't think I stuttered", I spat.

"Do something", she said pushing me.

I bit my bottom lip trying to hold back my anger.

"aaw, you scared", she said pushing me again.

I couldn't take it anymore. I pushed her and she fell on the floor. I got on top of her and started punching her.

Test kicked me in my stomach, making me roll of holding it in pain.

Silvia dropped her snow cone and came running over to help me up.

"you'll pay for that", test warned holding Stacy, who had a bloody nose.

"Pay for this", I yelled pulling Silvia's gun out her back pocket and shooting at them. I hit test in the shoulder, and he fell to the ground. Stacy tried to run, but I shot her in the ankle, and she fell down holding it.

People started screaming and running for the doors.

"Shit rose", Silvia yelled grabbing my hand.

We ran out the doors and across the parking lot.

I could hear police sirens approaching.

We sped up and ran by a nearby convenience store. We stopped by a garbage can and hid behind it.

We both let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks a lot rose", Silvia said sitting down, running a hand through her hair.

"What, it's your fucking gun, I replied throwing the gun down and sitting beside her.

"What are we gonna to do", I asked.

"We", Silvia said getting up, "you mean what are YOU gonna do."

I looked up at her. "Again, it's your fucking gun", I repeated.

"Shit", she muttered. She sat back down. "Why you have to get me in this crap."

"Listen", I said, "we'll stay here till night, and then we'll figure out what to do."

We both rested our heads on each others.

I gazed out at the now setting sun, while Silvia went to sleep.

So you didn't like As Long As You love me. So I decided to write another story. Hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

_I ran along the beautiful green grass. My hair in a high ponytail, a blue bow wrapped around it. I just ran_

_As I ran I didn't see a rock, and I tripped, scratching my knee._

_I cried out holding my knee close to me._

_She gasped, running over to me. She kneeled down in front of me. She reached out for me, but I scooted back, shaking my head._

"_It's okay baby, let me see, she said worried._

_I slowly let go of my knee. I winced as the cold air hit my scratch. I could see a little skin pulled half-way, as blood flowed down my leg. Tears ran down my cheeks._

"_c'mere", she said._

_I scooted back over, and she scooped me up in her arms, putting me in her lap. I rested my head against her chest._

"_It's gonna be ok baby, she said rocking me on her lap._

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too m-_

I was woken up by loud banging.

"get out of here you hood rats", a voice yelled

I opened my eyes and saw the store owner with a bat.

"Get out of here", he yelled.

"Man shut the fuck up."

I looked over and saw Silvia standing, dusting herself off.

I got up, and realized it was day.

_Shit over slept._

"GET OUT OF HERE", he yelled once again coming at us with the bat.

He swung nearly missing my head before I ducked.

"Okay damn!" I said backing up. "c'mon", I said gesturing for Silvia to come.

We started walking out from behind the building.

"And you better not come back", I heard the owner say behind me.

Silvia looked back and flipped him off. I rolled my eyes, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

We walked out on the sidewalk.

"We fucking over slept", Silvia said frustrated.

"No kidding", I said

"Well what in the hell are we gonna do know", she yelled

"Ok, ok calm down I'm thinking", I said

She started rubbing her head, trying to let out some of the frustration.

I started rubbing my chin, trying to think of what to do.

_Just go and tell on yourself! The hell I am! *sigh* you can be such a bitch sometimes! WHAT AM I GONNA DO!... There's only one thing to do….._

I sighed finally knowing what to do. I stopped, earning a confused look from Silvia.

"Listen", I said, I'll turn myself in, ok?"

"What, you can't just take all the blame, she replied shaking her head. "No, I won't let you"

"You have no choice, I said walking again. "You're right; you had nothing to do with it."

"Rose", she whispered.

I stopped and looked at her and saw she had a sad look.

I sighed and put my hands on her shoulder.

"Listen", I said softly, you know I'll be alright.

She shook her head.

"No, you won't", she said, remember last time."

I sighed

(Flashback)

The court of Compton vs. Rose Jones

_I stood before a judge, in an orange suit. Handcuffs bound my hands in front of me._

"_Rose", judge Randoff breath, you're in here again."_

"_Hey judge randoff", I said innocently. "I like your hair."_

"_Oh rose, don't give me that crap", he replied obviously not buying it._

_I'm guessing because he was bald._

_My smile faded as I looked down._

"_What she in here for", the judge asked the security guard who was behind me._

"_Caught beating down a girl on the street", the security guard replied._

"_oh god", the judge said, please don't tell me it was a rawfian."_

_I lifted my head. "What you expect me to do-_

"_Did I tell you to talk", the judge cut me off._

_I rolled my eyes, letting out a huff. "What a bitch', I mumbled._

"_ey watch ya mouth", the judged almost yelled standing up._

_I was trying desperately to hold back a laugh at that point. So I just bit my lip and put my head back down._

_The judge sat back down._

"_Who's here to defend ms. Jones, he asked after a moment of silence._

"_I am", my lawyer said standing up._

_He came up and stood beside me._

"_whatsup my cuz",I said._

_He shook his head whispering to me "stop"_

"_what happen man, I said, we used to be cool." _

_He ignored me and said._

"_ur honor ms. Jones may seem to you an juvenile, but you don't understand. She's been through a lot in her life, and it all started when that man came into her room._

_My breath caught in my throat._

"_when that man k-_

_(_Flashback over)

I shooked the feeling of that off.

"he let me off", I said trying to forget all the words he said.

"I know", Silvia said, but he also said if you come back, that would be the last time you see daylight."

Her face got sadder. "Then I wouldn't be able to see you again."

I sighed. "I won't go to jail"

"And how do you know she almost screamed

"Calm down, I said, I won't….. I promise."

I held out my pinky finger.

She rolled her eyes smiling.

"Pinky promise", I said poking out my bottom lip.

We connected our pinky fingers.

"I still think you're going to jail, but I'm just gonna walk away, she said.

I laughed.

"See ya" she said.

We parted ways. I started walking back to my aunt's house.

* * *

I walked up to my aunt's house. I was sweating and tired after such a long walk. All I wanted was sleep.

I opened the door, stepped inside, and tried to close the door as silently as possible.

I tip-toed and headed for the stairs. Before I could even get on one step I heard.

"Where in the hell have you been"

I let out an annoyed huff and turned and saw my aunt.

"We waited I don't know how long for you last night", she continued

I looked and saw my uncle standing behind her.

"Well where were you", she asked again

I sighed. "Why do you even care?"

"Excuse me', she said shocked.

"Oh please, you should know what I was doing, I said coldly and went up the stairs to my room.

I locked the door and fell out onto my large bed that was up against the wall where my window was.

I went up and put my arms around my pillow, resting my head. I dozed off into a comfortable sleep.

_I saw roads of nothing. Dust all around._

"_hello" I called out. _

_No one answered._

"_hello" I called out again._

"_Rose", a voice whispered behind me._

_I turned and saw nothing._

_Then all of a sudden someone started saying my name over and over again._

"_what" I said, WHAT DO YOU WANT!_

"ROSE", jumped up from my sleep at a loud knock on my door.

I looked out the window and saw it was night. I turned to my clock and it read 8:15.

I heard another knock.

I groaned and went to go answer it.

I unlocked the door and opened it only to my uncle.

"what", I said annoyed.

"can I talk to you", he asked softly.

"About what", I asked rudely yawning.

"Rose", he said.

I rolled my eyes and opened my door all the way so he could come in.

He went over and sat on the bed, I sat next to him.

"What do you want to talk about", I said trying to rub the sleep away from my eyes.

"I want to talk about you he said.

I looked at him confused. "What about me"

"About you and this gang you hang out with…., he paused trying to think of the name.

I rolled my eyes. "The smacks."

"Yeah the smacks, he said, I think-

"Ok listen I'm not in the mood for a lecture about "where I'm gonna be in four years' and "you need to stay in school" and blah blah blah, so you can just leave, I said cutting him off.

"I was just going to tell you, I think its ok, he said, but I guess I'll go. He got up and started walking to the door.

"Wait", I said stopping, you think its ok. I was really confused know.

"Yeah", he said simply. "As long as you don't kill anybody, it's ok with me."

I raised my eyebrow. "uuuum, well ok"

"Rose, he said, I think you are the baddest girl out there aren't ya.

I smiled. "Well maybe a little bit"

"ya know I was pretty bad in my day", he said.

I looked at him like he was crazy. "really"

"yeaah, when somebody looked at me wrong, I would go like this.

He ran at me and tackled me gently on the bed.

We both laughed our asses off

"Get off silly I said, trying to get up.

He just stared at me. Then did the unexpected.

He kissed me.

I pushed him off instantly.

"What are you doing", I said wiping his kiss away from my lips.

I started to get up but he pulled me back down kissing me.

"Stop-, I tried to scream, but he put a hand over my mouth.

"C'mon baby, you know you'll like it", he said.

His free hand started to roam my body, while he kissed my neck.

He started ripping my shirt, as I tried to push him of desperately.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I heard a voice yell in the door way.

He got off me quickly.

"Oh baby, uuuum we were just having a little fun", he replied trying to save himself.

I looked and saw it was my aunt.

I raced past her and down the stairs and out the door.

I ran as fast as I could. Not knowing where I was going, just running.

I stopped when I couldn't see the house anymore to catch my breath.

I started walking down the sidewalk, trying to get my thoughts straight.

_What the fuck just happened! Can't even trust your own family members. GOSH! I need to get out of here. Then I remembered that one night when I was 3._

**(Flashback)**

**_"Hey baby"_**

**_"What are you doing in here?"_**

**_"You know your 4th birthdays coming up"_**

**_"Yeah!"_**

**_"Well I think I should give you your surprise early"_**

**_"Really, what is it?"_**

**_"No, no, no, she said that's bad"_**

**_"Oh she's just lying, here touch it."_**

**_"It feels weird"_**

**_"I know but I can make it feel good"_**

**(Flashback over)**

I held back tears in my eyes as I tried to shake the feeling of his hands on me.

I looked out. It was a dark night. Not even the stars were out, but the night still amazed me at how beautiful it could be.

I was shook from my daze from lights behind me.

I turned and saw a car with its headlights on behind.

I didn't really think anything of it and started walking again.

When I still felt the light on me I turned again and saw the same car.

When the headlights turned off, I was scared.

But when a gun came out the window, I was terrified.

"Shit", I said as I took off running.

I heard it speed up behind me firing shots. I started ducking and dodging bullets.

I saw a fence ahead of my and quickly climb up and jump over it.

The car just sped through it, breaking it, firing more shots.

I saw an alley that a car would never be able to go through.

I turned and ran in it. I saw lights and ran out the other side. A car pulled up in front of me. I thought my life was over for a second, but when I saw eve in the front seat and Silvia in the back. I was finally able to breathe.

I opened the door and got in the passenger's seat.

I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks", I said.

"No prob",Eve said as she started to drive off.

"Didn't you hear", I heard Silvia said.

"Hear what", I asked looking at her.

"Chris got a hit out on you", Eve said.

"Shit", I replied,hitting the seat.

"Damn girl relax", Eve said, I know exactly where to go."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!** **PS. I WILL START UPDATING AS LONG AS YOU LOVE ME FRIDAY….MAYBE EVEN SOONER.**


	3. Chapter 3

Omg hello! I have so many different stories going on; I don't know what to do. Well here is chapter three to ill never leave you. Enjoy!

Down the dark narrow path that id driven down so many times. Out of the city. Out of that life that I hated so much, but would always catch me like a child and the boogeyman.

I know, I can be deep cant I. but the thing that always got me was the stars. How they dazzled in the moonlight. It made my problems go away.

We rode up to the barbed wired gates and stopped.

A man stepped out a looked into the car window. "Who is it?"

Eve rolled down the window and almost smacked him, but he backed away. "Damn woman"

"Shut the fuck up JTG and let us in", eve laughed.

"Ok imma remember this though", he said.

He went to a glass booth (bullet proof) and pressed a button. The gates opened. Eve flipped him off and we went inside.

Down another road, but this time it had a little more lighting.

I could hardly worry about stars now as we pulled up to the Smacks headquarters.

RVD and Booker T (two smacks) instantly pulled out there weapons ready to fire.

When they saw it was us, they quickly relaxed and put their guns away.

Eve and Silvia got out the car and went up to greet other Smacks.

I stayed in the car and closed my eyes. Inhale…. Exhale. I mean I needed time to breath. I mean this happened so fast I could hardly concentrate on where I was.

Finally after a few minutes, I slowly stepped out of the car. Some of the Smacks instantly noticed me and came over.

"What sup Roseybug", my big brother Dustin also a fellow smack pulled me into a hug, which I gladly returned. "What's been going on?"

"Nothing, just the same old shit", I said calmly.

"If you mean a shoot out with Rawfians the same old shit", Devon said.

"What" Dustin said immediately, staring at me hard.

I rolled my eyes. At that point Silvia was walking over. "Ready to go"

I didn't say anything just went ahead to the building and walked followed by Silvia, while eve just hung out outside.

We went down the narrow halls, the smell of sex and drugs feeling my nostrils. I never did have sex and only did drugs when I was really fucked up. I mean I wasn't some street trash junkie hoe. I mean I wanted to have a life. A husband and maybe a child or two. It's just with this gang life, there's no life. It's just the streets. It's just war.

After going down endless turns and long hallways we finally stopped at the door that read Boss. I opened the door and walked in. I instantly saw dudes. A bunch of dudes. The boss Mr. Heyman sat at a desk in the middle. His eyes flicked up to me.

"Rose, you know not to come in when we're in meetings", he said. When he noticed the look on my face, he scrunched his eyebrows. "What did you do?"

"She shot the Rawfians and test got a hit out on her", one of the men said. I looked over and noticed it was Billy Gunn.

Mr. Heyman did a gesture with his fingers, telling all the men to leave instead of the security who stood in the corners.

We all the men were gone, he pointed me to a chair that was by his desk. "Sit"

"I rather stand", I said putting my hands on his desk leaning over a bit.

He smirked leaning back in his chair spinning slowly side to side. "What did you do?"

"i-

"She shot test and Stacy two Rawfians obviously, and now they want to kill her!" Silvia interrupted sitting on a couch in the corner in a huff.

"Where was this", he asked

"The mall"

Paul face instantly turned. He got out of his chair. The force made the chair go all the way back and make a crack in the wall. "Do you know what could of happened!, he exclaimed. "You could have got innocent people killed, you could have gotten yourself killed! You also could have exposed us to the public!

"WELL IM SORRY", I yelled back getting in his face.

He went pacing back and forth, putting his head in his hands.

"Well you can't stay here", he finally said after a couple of minutes.

"No kidding", I said going to join Silvia on the couch.

He glared over at me. "do u understand, youll have to get out this city for I don't know… atleast 4 years.!

"FOUR YEARS!?"

SORRY SHORT CHAPTER. I THINK MY BRAIN JUICES ARE RUNNING OUT ALREADY!11


End file.
